


All I Want Is All I Need

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Five gifts Leo gets from “a secret admirer” and the one gift he already has.





	All I Want Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> 5+1 scenes of 100 words

****

**…**

The magazines are the first sign but Leo doesn’t think much of it.

He sorts through his mailbox and finds a magazine about home and garden decor. He flips through the pages idly, then shoves it under the coffee table in the living room, forgetting all about it.

The next month, there is another magazine and Leo dismisses it as a trick to gain new subscribers.

When the third issue is happily delivered to his doorstep, Leo dials the helpdesk to ask about cancelling the subscription. Turns out there isn’t one placed under his name.

The magazines keep piling up.

****

**…**

In retrospect, Leo has been really oblivious about the second gift as well.

“What’s that monstrosity?”

Leo glances up and laughs. “Actually, I have no idea.”

Geri pokes the sculpture with one finger, leaving a smear of his thumb on the smooth black surface. “It looks creepy,” Geri comments. “Where did you get it?”

“Um. I didn’t. After the party last week, it just appeared here. I have no idea who brought it and no one wanted it back, so. I’m keeping it.”

“Eww,” Geri says but he’s grinning. “You’ve got no taste.”

Leo shoves him aside, polishing the fingerprint.

****

**…**

A piece of paper falls out when Leo picks up his favourite book. He frowns at the unfamiliar handwriting. It’s illegible, so Leo shoves it aside. He just wants to read a bit to pass the time they have to wait for their delayed flight.

Geri is pacing back and forth, speaking angrily with someone on the phone. “I couldn’t have known… You write like a pig… Yeah, yeah… Now you’re telling me.”

Geri hangs up and flops to a seat next to Leo.

Leo bookmarks the page, using the illegible message. “Everything okay?”

Geri smiles, eyeing Leo’s bookmark. “Perfect.”

 

****

**…**

Leo stares at the phone number scribbled on a slip of paper. There is just the number and beneath is a single letter, Z.

Leo puzzles about it all afternoon.

“Why don’t you give them a call?” Geri advices eagerly.

Leo’s eyes narrow. “Why should I?”

Geri shrugs. “Oh. I just thought it would be nice.”

“Do you know anyone who goes by Z?” Leo taps the paper.

Geri’s mouth goes slack. “What? I mean, no.” He scrambles for his phone and Leo sees the first sentence before Geri hides the screen. _How fucking hard it is to write “7”?!_

****

**…**

Leo checks the number and smirks. The phone rings twice before Cris picks up. “Leo?”

“Hey Cris, we’re still on for this Wednesday?”

“Sure thing.”

“Great. Can we meet at my place? There’s something I need you to see,” Leo says, barely managing to keep from laughing.

Cris pauses. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. We’re fine. I swear.”

“Okay,” Cris sighs.

There is another pause. Leo is acutely aware of how much he misses having Cris by his side.

“Cris? You know I hate white chocolate, right?”

“Of course, why?”

“No reason,” Leo says, disposing of the tackily wrapped box.

****

**…**

“Is this the statue I gave Sergio for Christmas?”

“Yup. It’s obviously from you. So is this,” Leo points at the flock of magazines. “But you didn’t write this.” Leo shows the illegible note to Cris.

Cris quickly reads it. “Sergio,” Cris growls darkly. “Should I be jealous?”

Leo scoffs. “Don’t be daft. They’ve been trying to set _us_ up.”

“Sneaky bastards.”

“It was you who didn’t want to tell them.”

“We need to get them back, somehow.”

Leo cackles. “Pretend to elope? Break up? I could break your heart, take you back, then cheat on you?”

“Let’s do everything.”


End file.
